thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кай Мироку
Кай Мироку был торговцем ткани в Джакоку и главой семьи Мироку. Рождённый от изнасилования иностранцем, он присоединился к Алым плащам. Позже, при попытке поджечь торговый дом Фундамента Фризиса в Энбизаке, Кай не справился с пламенем и оно распространилось на соседние здания. Пережив пожар, позже он стал свидетелем убийства всей его семьи. Кай Мироку was a cloth seller in Jakoku and the head of the Miroku Family. Born the child of rape by a foreigner, the man joined the Crimson Robed Masses. Later attempting to set fire to the Freezis Foundation trade house in Enbizaka, Kai instead let the fire spread to the surrounding buildings. Surviving the fire, he later witnessed the murder of his entire family. History История Early Life Ранние Годы Кай родился приблизительно в 800-х по EC в городе Амайоми, Джакоку. Родившийся в результате изнасилования мужчиной из Марлона женщины из Джакоку, Кай в конечном итоге узнал о своём происхождении и стал свидетелем самоубийства собственной матери в десять лет. Спустя некоторое время, ожесточившись, он вступил в Алые Плащи. После Кай познакомился и вступил в отношения с Мэй, впоследствии женившись на ней. Некоторое время спустя он занялся галантерейной деятельностью в Энбизаке. Обзаведшись двумя детьми, Мику и Рин, семья торговала галантереей в местной лавке, продающей одежду; Кай работал в самой лавке, а Мэй исполняла разные мелкие поручения за её пределами. Впоследствии Кай стал сотрудничать с Фундаментом Фризиса, наняв Перри "Милашку" Марлон, и познакомился с предпринимательницей. В декабре 838 по EC Кай попытался поджечь торговый дом Фризисов. Окликнутый Гакугой Судо, он растерялся, отвлёкся и случайно дал пламени перекинуться на соседние здания. Убегающего Кая преследовал Гакуга до самой горы Изаса. Позже Мироку вернулся домой и обнаружил, что тыльная сторона ладони левой руки обожжена. Kai was born sometime during the EC 800s in a town in Amayomi, Jakoku. Born as a result of a Marlon man raping a Jakokuese woman, Kai eventually learned about his lineage, witnessing his mother commit suicide when he was ten years old. Sometime after, the embittered man joined the Crimson Robed Masses. Kai later met and entered a relationship with Mei, eventually marrying her. Sometime after, he established a dry goods business in Enbizaka. Siring two children, Miku and Rin, the family sold dry goods at a local clothing shop in Enbizaka,The Weathered Head at Onigashima - 呉服屋の主人とその家族を鋏で刺した女だという with Kai working at the shop and Mei running errands outside the shop. Eventually, the man began doing business with Freezis Foundation employee Perrié Cutie Marlon, becoming acquainted with the businesswoman.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 In December of EC 838, Kai attempted to set fire to the Freezis trade house. Called out by Gakuga Sudou, the surprised draper instead let the fire spread toward the surrounding buildings. Fleeing, Kai was pursued by Gakuga until Mount Izasa.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka He later returned home, revealing he was burned on the back of his left hand.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Following the fire, Kai discovered that Miku was dating Yarera-Zusco Firm's manager Kiji Yarera, disapproving of their relationship.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Business Matters Торговые Дела When Mei became sick later that year, Kai listened to her father's diagnosis that it was just a cold. He then met with Perrié, told it was unusual for him to come there before being offered black tea. Explaining how he was had come to pay for the goods due to his wife being ill, he heard the businesswoman remark that disease was troublesome. After Kai stated that it was just a cold, Perrié exclaimed that that was wonderful before paying for the clothes she ordered. Thanking her, Kai heard Perrié explain that there was currently a boom for kimono in Maistia, and that ordering from the Mirokus was the only way the Freezis Foundation Firm could keep up. Listening to her remark that she wished there was more, Kai told her that that was all they could give due to Jakoku's isolationist policy; in response Perrié exclaimed that the shogunate should open their ports. Kai then replied that it wasn't good for a foreign country to keep asking Jakoku to open its ports, describing the Crimson Robed Masses. Stating that they didn't intimidate her, Perrié continued, explaining that Freezises didn't give into intimidation. Hearing Kai remark that he and his wife weren't members due to having foreign blood themselves, Perrié was then thanked for her patronage. Soon after, Kai heard Perrié comment that Maistian tailors lacked knowledge on the repair of kimono. Replying that sending them to Enbizaka to learn would be problematic, Kai heard Perrié think of Kayo. Asked if they were acquainted, Kai explained that the Miroku and Sudou families had been in a feud for generations, and that he hadn't even met Kayo. Telling the businesswoman he had to return home soon, Kai heard Perrié state that she had to start heading to the harbor. Told that she was going to catch a mermaid due to eating a mermaid giving a person immortality, Kai witnessed Perrié rush off with a harpoon and state that she couldn't miss a dramatic business opportunity. Returning home, Kai asked Rin how Mei was doing. Hearing her explain that she was still sleeping and that she had gotten better, the man then asked where Miku was. Hearing Rin guess she was at Kiji's house, Kai began ranting about Kiji being a despicable foreigner and dating Miku despite his disapproval. Told by Rin not to yell at her about it, Kai went to the back of the shop.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Stroll Down Memory Lane Прогулка По Аллее Памяти One day, Kai walked down the main street with his wife. After crossing the bridge into the main town, Mei looked at her husband's burns and noted they were still there. Questioning why she mentioned it, Kai cited it was far too late to bring it up; he then heard Mei insist it could heal if he'd allow her father to treat it. Kai then argued they shouldn't bother the doctor; noting he could even move his fingers without issue, repeatedly clenching his fingers painlessly as a demonstration. As his wife tried to protest, Kai interrupted, citing a lot of people died in the fire and that they should be grateful to God that he was relatively unharmed. He was then asked why he was out on the night of the fire when he was usually locked away at home doing work. Kai explained that he just wanted to admire the scenery when few people were around and got burned when he went up the hill. Kai then related that her, Miku, and Rin being unharmed across the river was enough reason to be happy. She immediately reminded him that a lot of people died and Kai noted her complexion was looking poor in the chilly evening weather. After suggesting they return home and began heading back, he heard Mei state she had somewhere to be. Inferring she was heading for the usual trading house and inquiring whether Perrié was still shouting about mermaids, Kai was questioned how he knew about the businesswoman's plight. Once he explained he went to the trading house in her place while she had been sick and heard it from Perrié then, Kai expressed doubt even she would help the businesswoman find her supposed mermaid. The amused woman claimed she was simply taking another order for the day. When her husband apologized for making her deal with a foreigner, the young wife insisted it didn't bother her at all. After returning to the bridge together, the two bid each other farewell as Kai headed home.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Enbizaka Murders Убийства Энбизаки The following day, Kai was informed by Constable Uibee about Mei's murder. As the entire family grieved Mei's death, the draper later began managing the storefront while Miku handled the sales dealing outside. In the months following Mei's death, Kai noted that Miku was working hard to replace her mother. Later that year, Kai was walking with Miku along Twin Mirror Bridge when the girl revealed she was pregnant with Kiji's child. Arguing her about it in the middle of the bridge, Kai witnessed her leave to take another order. The following day, Kai was visited again by Uibee. Seeing him enter the shop with a water-worn kimono, the draper greeted him. Asking if his visit meant they discovered something new about Mei's murder, Kai was listened to the constable note how he and Miku had adapted to Mei's demise. Kai then began explaining how his daughter had taken the initiative to help him out more despite what happened. In reply, the constable questioned if he hadn't seen her at all that day. Kai then admitted she hadn't returned from the order she went out to make the night before. As the draper theorized she was out having fun like she used to, Uibee interrupted to confirm the girl's foreign love was out of town. When Kai began wondering where she was then, the constable showed him the kimono. Reacting in shock, Kai was asked if it looked familiar and the draper related that it was the kimono he gave Miku for her sixteenth birthday that she was wearing yesterday. Uibee then revealed the corpse he found that morning that was wearing that kimono. Kai then collapsed on the spot.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Facing the Truth Столкновение с Истиной A few days later, Uibee returned to the shop, asking if Kai had calmed down. Thanking him, Kai responded that he had, and that they couldn't go without eating so he didn't break down that much. Uibee replied he was right, and that he still had his youngest daughter before asking how she was. Kai explained that Rin had been terrible, and that she had been crying a lot due to having loved Miku. The constable then suggested that he could buy her things in his spare time to comfort her. Agreeing to the idea, Kai saw Uibee turn around and declare that there was something he wanted to hear. In response, Kai said he would tell him anything if it meant catching the criminal who killed Mei and Miku. Asked if there was anything he wasn't telling him with respect to Miku, Kai denied the fact. After Uibee suggested the fact that Miku was pregnant, Kai expressed his surprise as the constable narrated how he had argued with Miku in public the day before her death. Told a lot of people witnessed the fight and that he couldn't evade it, Kai's shoulders trembled as his expression became downcast. Confessing the constable was right and that he had lost his temper once he heard Miku was pregnant, Kai protested that that was no reason for him to kill his daughter. Hearing Uibee clarify that he didn't mean to imply that, he listened the man narrate how Miku had gone to take an order from the Freezis house before evening and muse that it must have been difficult to return home. Cursing, Kai swung his fist at the tatami, asking why had to quarrel with her on that day. Uibee then explained that the Yarera-Zusco employees claimed Kiji had told his parents the story when he went back to Elphegort, and that he intended to bring Miku. Told that Kiji's ship had returned that morning, Kai noticed the man enter the shop saying he heard Miku was dead at the harbor. Cursing the Elphe, Kai flew at the businessman and grabbed his collar, blaming him for Miku's demise. Once the constable pulled the two apart, Kai was warned not to start a fight in front of him unless he wanted to get arrested. Cursing again, Kai sat down on the tatami. Telling Kiji to get out and that he never wanted to see his face again, Kai witnessed the businessman stare at him before leaving.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Bonding Связь Later on, Kai agreed to have Rin live in his hometown of Amayomi to let her emotional scars heal while he continued to run the shop by himself, growing haggard over time. Sometime after, Rin returned home for about a week and went out with Kai. While browsing the hairpin shop, Kai picked out a hairpin and asked if she liked it, met with her half-hearted admission. Once the girl picked out a golden hairpin for herself, Kai agreed to buy it and paid Oyuka at the counter. When questioned whether she would wear it or have it packaged, Kai passed the question onto Rin and watched while she let the shopkeeper sit her down to put it on. While Oyuka worked with Rin's hair, Kai asked if she had fun and the girl admitted she made lots of friend despite the slightly chilly weather. After expressing his happiness, Kai lamented her short stay in Enbizaka before asserting she'd only need to wait until he closed up the shop by next spring and join her. After Oyuka finished and Rin asked how she looked, he confirmed it looked nice, adding that her kimono didn't suit it and that he'd pick out a new one for her once they returned home. The pleased pair then headed home together hand-in-hand.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Legacy Наследие In the wake of Kai's murder, unrest continued to escalate throughout Enbizaka as the entirety of the Miroku family was seemingly murdered. After his and his wife's naked bodies were finally discovered, the locals arrested Kayo and executed her for her crimes.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Personality and Traits Личность и Черты характера Kai was an outwardly good-natured but prejudiced man. Kind and polite, he typically conducted himself with warmth, greeting customers and even strangers with a smile. As such, he had a good reputation with his neighbors as a trustworthy businessman and as a loving husband, caring greatly for his family. Despite his apparent kindness, Kai also had a temper, easily losing his patience with Miku once she revealed her pregnancy and quarreling with her about it in public. Kai also preferred to stay home and work while his wife went outside to handle errands. Due to his lineage as a child of rape by a foreigner, however, Kai harbored a deep resentment towards anyone without Jakokuese blood, believing them all to be scum and secretly enraged by their attempts to open up trade with his country, willing to thwart their effort with terrorist tactics as a member of the Crimson Robed Masses. Because of his prejudices, he disapproved of Kiji and Miku's relationship, ranting about his frustrations in private, and disapproved of his wife working with Perrié Cutie Marlon. Despite this hatred, Kai was willing to look past the mixed lineage of his own wife and their children. Skills and Abilities Навыки и Умения Kai was a skilled draper, able to make products out of cloth and sell them as wares for his shop. He was also decent at business, managing his shop well enough to provide for himself and his family. Despite this skill, he relied on his wife and later Miku to run errands outside while he managed the storefront. Due to being a merchant, Kai was able to deal with customers as well as business partners in an amiable manner. Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Mei Miroku: Kai's wife and the mother of his two daughters. Kai loved Mei greatly as his wife, marrying her despite her mixed background and his own prejudices against foreigners, and treated her with great affection. Despite this, he hid from her the darker parts of his life and his membership in the Crimson Robed Masses and disapproved of her dealings with other foreigners. After her death, Kai was devastated but nonetheless managed their business in her stead. Miku Miroku: Kai's older daughter. Kai loved her as his daughter and often treated her with great affection, appreciative of how hard working she was. Despite this, he was incensed by her relationship with the foreign Kiji Yarera and became enraged to learn she was pregnant with his child. Nonetheless, Kai was physically overcome by Miku's death and emotional that he had quarreled with her right before it. Rin Miroku: Kai's younger daughter. Kai loved the girl as his daughter and trusted her with pitching in for the family business. Although occasionally getting into quarrels with her over his own prejudices, Kai nonetheless cared for her, continuing to work despite his later devastation so that his last daughter wouldn't starve and giving her gifts to cheer her up. Kayo Sudou: Kai's stalker and killer. Separated from the Sudou family by a feud, Kai never met Kayo despite his wife secretly acquiring her assistance and helping the woman to settle into Enbizaka following the fire. In spite of the supposed feud, Kai treated Kayo with a friendly greeting upon meeting her shortly before she murdered him. Trivia Пустяки Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение *Kai's name is written as 悔 in Japanese kanji, using the kanji for "regret" or "repent".Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) *His surname is written as 三六 in Japanese kanji, literally meaning "36".Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) *The name Miroku is taken from the atomic number of Krypton; this is a reference to Crypton Future Media Inc., the company that produced Kai's representative Vocaloid, KAITO. *Kai's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, with both names sharing the first three letters. Curiosities Любопытно *In The Tailor of Enbizaka PV credits, Kai's representative Vocaloid's name is covered in a censored red color, likely blood. Gallery Галерея Concept Art= Mirokucoupleprofilecrop.png|Profiles of Kai Miroku and Mei Miroku in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Songs= Finished!.jpg|Kai as he appears in The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Books= miroku family.PNG|Kai on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka TailorKaiMei.png|Kai as seen in the novel |-| Manga= KaiKayoDSoE.png|Kai as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga QuartetsKaiDemonEnvy.png|Kai as seen in Quartets of Evil |-| Misc= ChibiKaitoIchika.png|Comic of Kai among others for Valentines Day 2016 by Ichika Appearances Появления References Ссылки en:Kai Miroku es:Kai Miroku